


The unspoken speech/ non dying version

by Blue24t2



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Attack, Happy Ending, Hospital, M/M, it's the same fanfic but a little bit different, request, rescuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue24t2/pseuds/Blue24t2
Summary: It's a version of my last fic in which no one diesless fun tho
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The unspoken speech/ non dying version

The French president stood in front of all the people. The stage was higher than floor and chairs, so he was looking at the present leaders from above. His eyes met Justin’s and he smiled. The words the Prime Minister of Canada said to him just a few moments ago returned to his head. He knew Justin said this all, because they were kissing, full of emotions. Nothing like this wasn’t going to happen. Justin never was going to leave Canada behind, divorce his wife and marry him. Not in this world. The silence of the big hall reminded him he was supposed to make his speech right then. He looked again in Justin’s eyes and saw terrified face of the Canadian. 

\-------------------------

_2017_

“ _You know, I really like you Justin, but….I’m not sure if I’d like to be with a man. I mean…” Emmanuel started, blushing and looking at the ground under his feet._

_They were walking in the beautiful gardens of Taormina. The sun was already gone, but it still wasn’t dark and cold. Actually it was pretty warm._

“ _I thought you were into men” interrupted Justin, not looking into French’s eyes._

“ _Don’t get me wrong. I like men and I’m into men, but I’m not sure if I’m ready. I know, it’s quite embarrassing…” the French president didn’t end his sentence again._

_ They walked  quietly for few minutes, finally Justin  broke the silence. _

“ _It’s not embarrassing, Emmanuel. Not at all. Actually I understand you. Maybe I’m a little bit disappointed, but it’s ok. You see, it was a stupid idea anywa-” he got shocked when he felt Emmanuel’s lips on his, but he answered the kiss immediately._

\------------------------------

Then everyone heard a gun shot.

Emmanuel felt piercing pain in his lower back. He panicked for a second, before he felt his legs getting weak and fell on his knees. Right then he felt lost, confused. What has just happened?

His gaze wandered through all the guests present in the hall and stopped on Justin.

\-------------------------------

_2017_

_Emmanuel was lying on his stomach and chuckled. Justin lied next to him, but he was on his back._

“ _Did you like it?” he asked._

“ _Very much.” Emmanuel answered and laughed again._

_Justin put his hand in Frenchman’s hair and leaned forward to smell its scent. It didn’t smell good, but they’d just had sex, so it was only logical they were sweaty._

_Manu stopped giggling._

“ _Do you like me, like y’know….or just how do I look like?” he asked. It sounded like it was the most important thing on his mind right then, and maybe it was. It was still 2017, he didn’t have many problems back then._

“ _You’re beautiful” this time Justin was the one to chuckle “ Beautiful in soul and beautiful in the traditional meaning of this word. You’re hot, I’m not gonna lie, but you’re also so smart, intelligent….brave”_

“ _Brave?”_

“ _Yes, you’re brave.”_

_Hamburg is a big city, so obviously with an opened window they could hear the traffic. But it somehow seemed to be so silent. Just them two on the whole Earth. But at this moment, back in Hamburg, neither of them realized it was love. Neither of them was really sure. They liked each other, but if for some reason they had to live without the second one, they would manage. At least it was what they thought._

_Emmanuel turned his gaze to Justin’s dick._

“ _You’re already hard again!”_

“ _Seems so” answered the Canadian, before kissing Manu._

\-----------------------------

“Help” the French President whispered, when he heard another shot and curled up in an instinctual reaction.

For a moment he thought he was shot again, but the lack of pain in any other part of his body calmed him down. The sudden adrenaline he felt made him try to move forward, to Justin or anyone who could cover him, protect him. Manu changed his position to all fours and made an attempt to go; hard and painful at first became easier with every move and even if in the meantime he lost his senses- vision went blank, noises unrecognizable- he didn’t stop till he felt a hand on his back, pulling him closer.

And then he passed out.

\----------------------------

_2018_

“ _FRAANCEE WONNN ! FRANCE IS THE BESSSSTTT! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!” Emmanuel yelled over the phone._

“ _Yes, love, I know. I’ve seen it. My whole cabinet watched. We’re all very proud of your natio-” Justin said. He really enjoyed these moments when Emmanuel was happy._

“ _FRANCE IS THE BEST! BETTER THAN ANY OTTTHHEEER COUNTRY! I LOVE THE LIFE! I LOVE FRANCE! “ Emmanuel was still shouting, not really paying attention to what Justin had just said. It made the Canadian laugh._

“ _Sure thing, my sweet baguette. I think you’re even supposed to love France. You know, as the president.”_

“ _I’m sorry, but I’m soooo happpyyy!!! FRANCE HAS FUCKING WON! I have to hang up by the way, Jus’. See you in Canada.” Emmanuel calmed down._

“ _See you soon”._

\------------------------------

Justin hugged and picked up Emmanuel.

People were panicking and from time to time you could still hear gun shots.

The Canadian ran to the exit, but got stopped by the crowd.

“Justin!” he heard someone yelling his name and turned to see the Chancellor of Germany standing on the chair and pointing on the exit for journalists. He made his way to Merkel.

“Angie, what a good idea!”

She smiled and they ran to exist, that no one had earlier noticed.

But the door were closed.

\------------------------------

_2018_

“ _Say that, say that again!” Justin shouted, half laughing._

“ _Ummm I… I lo-”Emmanuel started “ -ve you…”_

_The president blushed furiously and looked down. It looked very similar to what he did in Taormina, however Justin didn’t notice this. Emmanuel simply have done it too many times since then._

_Justin laughed even louder._

“ _I love you too,_ _honey_ _.” he kissed Macron’s forehead and turned back to work._

_After a few minutes of silence Emmanuel asked:_

“ _You’re really going back to work after the 12_ _th_ _most powerful man on this Earth confessed his love he feels towards you” he accented the last word by putting his finger on Justin’s arm._

“ _mhmmm”Justin answered, not turning from the files in front of him.”Nothing new.”_

“ _What? I told you this for the first time!”Emmanuel yelled and stood up._

“ _Love, are you really that mad?” Justin asked, this time he turned his gaze from the desk”I was joking. And I really appreciate you confessed it. As I said earlier, I love you too. I just have a lot of work to do, because I’m the host of the ongoing summit...in case if you haven’t noticed.”_

“ _Very funny. Then go back to work while I’ll masturbate on your bed screaming your name. Loud. Very loud.” Emmanuel headed to the bedroom, but got stopped by his partner._

“ _You’re not going anywhere without me.”_

_\--------------------------------------------_

The terrorists were focused on the crowd, while in the corner of the hall the Prime Minister of Canada was holding in his arms the President of France and the Chancellor of Germany was trying to break the door lock with a chair.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...he’s loosing so much blood…!” Justin turned to see what was going on in the rest of the hall and then back to Angie when he heard a noise.

“Finally” said Angie and opened the door.

They saw a short corridor leading to the next door, that thankfully were opened this time.

Behind the door there was a room with many tables, even more chairs and white walls. Angie took two chairs and put them against the door, to lock it. Justin lied Emmanuel down on one of many empty tables and helped pushing the other one to the door.

“What do we do now? Manu would know, his parents are doctors, and siblings too..” Justin said and turned Manu to look at his back.

“I think we should try to stop the bleeding, take off his jacket and pull the shirt up. We will need some fabric, his jacket will work. Fold it in one stripe.” Angie ordered.

“Done”

“Good, then lie it on his back, where he has the wound, remember that the sleeves should be on two sides of his body, so you will be able to tie it later.” Angela waited for Justin to do as she said and then continued “Ok, now turn him on his back and tie the sleeves. But tightly.”

\--------------------------------------

_2018_

“ _I think Argentinians may not like me.” said Manu surprisingly. They were eating street food Justin’s bodyguard bought for them and Justin didn’t expect this kind of confess._

“ _Why?”he asked then._

“ _Well, I think they’re crazy about football. And France beat them during the world cup, in 1/8.” Emmanuel explained._

“ _ahh, ok, I see” Justin returned his attention to, unfortunately vanishing with every bite, food. Literally few seconds later he had to turn back to Emmanuel, because he felt the Frenchman starring at him. He wasn’t wrong. Emmanuel was looking at him with half pleading, half asking gaze._

“ _What?” Justin asked, he really wanted to return his attention to food._

“ _What what?” Emmanuel answered with a question._

“ _Why are you starring at me this way? And don’t ask ‘in which way??’ because you perfectly know which way of starring at me I mean.” Justin bit another bite of his food._

“ _You like eating….” started Manu._

“ _Yeah I do, it’s part of every human being’s existence”_

“ _So I wonder… would you eat me?” Emmanuel asked._

“ _What?!” Justin almost choked. Really, what this question was supposed to mean?_

“ _I mean.. in a sexual way… Would you eat my ass?” Emmanuel precised._

_Justin remained silent for a while._

“ _You want to try?”_

“ _Yes, I do” Manu said with a quiet, shy voice._

“ _Then let’s try. When I finish this sandwich-like thing.”_

\----------------------------------

“I think we should put his legs higher than his head, so blood will flow to the brain easier.” Justin said and picked Frenchman’s legs up.

“Hmm, sure. But we should soon go to the exit, he needs a doctor to take care of him.” Angela answered and leaned against the wall.

“Obviously”

\--------------------------------

_2019_

“ _I can’t wait to be with you again! To have you here in Paris!” Emmanuel started their conver sation. _

_They both laughed since it sounded hilarious._

“ _Will you get drunk, huh? Because at home you probably don’t control yourself that much..”Justin said between chuckles._

“ _I though t you would maybe ask ‘ will you play on piano for me’, and by the way the answer is yes, but not this!” Emmanuel couldn’t stop laughing too. He was so happy to have this man by his side._

“ _But will you?” Justin asked._

“ _If you want to. Only if you ask me to do so.” Emmanuel answered. It was late evening in Paris and he should go back to work soon if he wanted to go to sleep before 2am._

“ _I won’t ask. I will order” Justin lowered his voice and they both chuckled again._

“ _Mrrr wild side of the Prime Minister, I see” Emmanuel laughed loudly, imitating a cat._

“ _oh oui”_

\-----------------------------

“We should go, Emmanuel can’t wait any longer.” Justin picked up the body lying in front of him and nodded at Angie to open the next door.

And then they heard some voices from behind.

\-----------------------------

_2019_

_Justin was sitting in his hotel room, trying to avoid his wife and have a good talk with Emmanuel._

“ _I’m sorry we don’t get to have sex this time.” he apologized._

“ _Don’t be sorry! Kissing you and even just seeing you was good enough to send me to heaven!” Emmanuel said, he tried not to be too loud too, because he was also in his hotel room with his wife._

“ _But I’m sorry.” Justin said._

“ _Oh, these Canadians…” Emmanuel pretended to complain, which made them laugh._

“ _Japan is a beautiful country, don’t you think?” the Prime Minister changed the topic after they finally calmed down._

“ _I agree, however I can’t wait to G7 in Biarritz.” Manu answered and wandered in his memory back to 2016, when he lived there for couple of month and wrote a book._

“ _You lived there, right?” Justin seemed to read in his thoughts._

“ _Right”_

_\-------------------------------------_

Justin ran through corridors and rooms.

It felt like eternity, couldn’t they make it easier to go out of this building?

Angela right behind him, checking every 30 seconds if the terrorists were still out of sight.

\--------------------------------------

_2019_

_They walked between the trees, in the garden ,which was far from being that pretty, but still reminded them about Taormina. Good memories. It was night, but it was still hot. They walked in silence, holding their hands, no words were needed to express their happiness._

_Then Justin changed it._

“ _Love?”_

“ _Huh?”_

“ _I’ve thought about it for a while and… sorry that I do it so unprepared, but…” Justin kneeled on one knee in front of Manu “ Emmanuel Jean-Michel Frédéric Macron, will you marry me?”_

_Manu was clearly shocked, then_

“ _Yes, of course yes! Thousand times yessss!”_

_\-----------------------------------_

Justin checked if Emmanuel was still alive.

He was.

Thankfully.

\------------------------------------

_2019_

“ _I wonder if this worked out.” Justin said after they got in his car._

“ _What?” Emmanuel asked. He leaned to Justin and_ _p_ _ut his head on Canadian’s shoulder._

“ _If they recorded us.” he heard the answer._

“ _Honey, you were almost screaming. I’m pretty sure they caught you and us all mocking Trump” Manu changed his position again and this time he put his head in Justin’s lap. “Could yo explain me why we have even done this?”_

“ _Listen…” Justin started._

_\------------------------------_

The maze of corridors, rooms, walls and doors finally behind them, they saw the exit. The ambulances were already there, taking the hurt ones and lifeguards calming down the panicking people.

“HEY! HEY!” Justin yelled. “We need help!”

One of lifeguards turned to him.

Manu was rescued.

\-----------------------------

_2020_

“ _Do you take drugs?!” Justin asked with a severe voice._

“ _What? No!” The president of France was surprised his fianc é started like this._

“ _So what has happened to you!?” the Canadian almost yelled._

“ _I…. haven’t slept for the last few days...But please, don’t be angry, it’s because corona…”_

“ _You always work so much.”_

“ _I do”_

_\---------------------------_

“Once again: I don’t think it’s a good idea…” Angie started, however Justin wasn’t listening to her.

He was driving the car he _borrowed_ from the parking lot. Well, actually the car was his, but the chauffeur was supposed to drive it, not he himself.

They were stalking the ambulance with Manu in, since neither of them was the family and could go with him.

“Voila, we are.” Justin said and aggressively shut the car door. “Now we have to find wherever the fuck they took him.”

\---------------------

_2020_

_They met in the restroom just before Emmanuel’s speech. They couldn’t wait to see each other, after the long break_ _caused by the pandemic._

“ _Justin, you see, I’m afraid I won’t be reelected and I really want to! I work so hard, it’s just unfair!” Emmanuel screamed before hugging Justin._

_They kissed._

“ _Calm down, I’m pretty sure they’ll elect you again, you’re a great president!” they kissed again. And again. Actually they couldn’t stop kissing._

“ _And if not?” Emmanuel asked._

“ _Then remember what have I said in Biarritz. I will divorce my wife and go to France to marry you. And I won’t wait till the end of my term. I will resign from my position. Because I love you.” Justin kissed Emmanuel passionately._

“ _I love you too.”_

_\------------------------_

Emmanuel woke up in a bright room. A tall man was standing next to him.

“Sir, you’re in hospital…”

“I figured”

“and you have two guests, do you want to see them?” the man, probably a doctor, asked him.

“Sure, why not.” said Emmanuel in response.

The man left the room and soon was replaced by Angie and Justin. They smiled and Justin kneeled next to Emmanuel’s bed.

“I’m so happy you’re alive! I-” he said, but stopped, as if something told him not to continue.

“You?” Emmanuel asked.

They looked into each others eyes with love for a while and then they heard someone coughing.

“Well” it was Angie “I suppose I’ll come later”

“No, no.. it’s okay, stay!” Emmanuel reacted. Sure, he wanted to be with Justin alone, but he didn’t want to be rude to his friend.

“No, I think I’ll give you two a few minutes.” She said and left the room.

Emmanuel watched her leaving and then turned back to Justin, who kissed him immediately.

“I love you” said the Canadian.

“Moi aussi” smiled the Frenchman.

Justin smiled back.

“What I wanted to say is that I… I realized I can’t live without you. And I made a choice. I don’t want you to be the “second one” anymore. Of course if you want that too, I’ll resign and come to you, to France…”

“Justin, stop.” interrupted him Manu “I want you to be the first one for me too, the one who I don’t have to hide. And don’t get me wrong, I want to you more than anything else, but… don’t resign for me, ok? It would end bad, you don’t know how people would react. And I don’t want them to make it worse than it has to be. So please be patient and we will see if I’ll win in 2022. If not, then we will marry soon after we will divorce our wives, if yes, then you first have to end your current term.”

Justin nodded and they kissed to confirm what Emmanuel had said.

“So, lovebirds, what are the news, that make you two so happy?” they heard half laughing Angie and Emmanuel chuckled.

“I’m happy the attack united us again, it seemed to be getting worse before it” he said and all of them smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed


End file.
